


Creature Comforts

by palpablenotion



Series: The Third Law of Motion [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Coma, Comfort Sex, Dubious Consent Bondage, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpablenotion/pseuds/palpablenotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you love him," Eobard says slowly. His voice is dangerous despite his words. "I know this because I feel the same way, as you would do well to remember. You feel impotent, powerless, because Barry is lying there and there's nothing to be done about that, no actions to take and no plans to make." He shifted in a very deliberate way against the other man. "But you don't have to drive yourself insane like this. We've both been winding ourselves up, perhaps we should instead unwind each other."</p><p>Barry is hurt and out of commission for a while. Eobard and Leonard find a temporary comfort in each other, much to the surprise of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Barry is in a relationship with both Len and Eo, but they aren't with each other. All three live in Eobard's home, the big, half glass lodge type place.
> 
> Barry has been hurt prior to this and both of his lovers are grasping at straws for ways to ease their own plight, not being able to help him.

It was going on a week.

 

A week and Barry still hadn't woken up.

 

It was classified as a coma, obviously. Two comas in as many years; Barry would be lucky to come out of this one without any lasting brain damage.

 

He would be lucky to come out of this one at all.

 

"How is he?" Leonard asked from the doorway.

 

He had been avoiding actually coming into the room for the most part. Caitlin had helped Eobard set up a guest room as a functional hospital room so they could keep Barry at home. She came by each day to check on him, his vitals, and most likely Eobard.

 

There wasn't anything she could do for him. For any of them.

 

"Vitals are strong," Eobard said from the foot of the bed. His hands clenched around the wooden frame and it creaked in warning. He had already splintered one of the chairs. "But he's still fully unresponsive."

 

A sudden crashing noise made Eobard look up from Barry's prone form - so many machines hooked up to him, but it was so different than last time, absolutely no pleasure in this moment, just ache, anger, pain, longing - and he saw Leonard's face twisted into an expression of such helpless aggression.

 

What he didn't see was Leonard's arm, which had disappeared into the wall.

 

"Are you hurt?" Eobard asked, suddenly realizing what they both needed.

 

The other man glared at him.

 

His eyes unfocused as the speedster appeared in front of him and ripped his arm out of the newly formed hole in the wall.

 

"I asked," Eobard said, voice sharp and question redundant as his fingers worked their way quickly up and down Leonard's arm, testing for breaks and checking for cuts, "if you were hurt?"

 

Leonard wrenched away from him, a snarl on his lips. He didn't have the time to voice anything before he was shoved into the wall outside their bedroom.

 

"What the hell are you doing, Thawne!" he spat, shoving at him even as Eobard shoves back.

 

"I know you love him," Eobard says slowly. His voice is dangerous despite his words. "I know this because I feel the same way, as you would do well to remember. You feel impotent, powerless, because Barry is lying there and there's nothing to be done about that, no actions to take and no plans to make." He shifted in a very deliberate way against the other man. "But you don't have to drive yourself insane like this. We've both been winding ourselves up, perhaps we should instead unwind each other."

 

"You and I," Leonard replied, voice ice, "are not a thing. We do not unwind each other."

 

"You think I want you?" Eobard shouted. A rage shot through him and he was tempted for a moment to remove this man from his life but he was so much better at controlling himself now. "I want Barry so badly I can't think half the time. He's all I ever wanted out of life, one way or the other, and he's lying there again with nothing I can do to help him."

 

He flung himself back as he realized there were tears running down his face.

 

He was in their room before Leonard could say anything, though he knew just when the other man walked into the doorway. Eobard didn't raise his head from his hands, didn't raise himself from where he sat on his side of the bed, feeling infinitely too big with one less person in it every night.

 

He didn't expect being pushed back or straddled, the sudden kiss that was more teeth than lips.

 

They struggled for a few minutes, less for dominance on Eobard's part than a more comfortable position on the bed. He knew Leonard needed to feel in control of this interaction. It was a hit he was willing to take for a small creature comfort.

 

This honestly wasn't something he had ever thought would happen, but sheer aesthetics always had him acknowledging that Leonard Snart was a very beautiful man. Feeling the man above him, putting hands on his body and feeling the muscles moving under his skin, not lean and sinewy like Barry but more defined, harder. There was resistance when he attempted to dig his fingers in the other man's sides, from more than just the man attempting to pin his hands but from the body itself.

 

Barry was soft; so strong but supple, like a willow branch.

 

Eobard didn't actually have a huge range of sexual experience, but he could suddenly appreciate the attraction Barry held for this man, even if he would never actually share it.

 

He could feel closer to Barry, for a short time at least, by being close to someone else he loved.

 

A sigh fell from his lips as Leonard bit at his collar bone, the pain sharp and simple.

 

At the sound, however, Leonard froze. He pushed himself up and stared down, first at the ruddy mark he'd left, then at Eobard proper.

 

"Why do you both do that?" he asked and he sounded lost, desperate and… something else. Something very difficult to pinpoint.

 

"What?"

 

"Barry doesn't react normally to pain either." Absently, he reached forward and pressed down on the mark, bruising already starting under the skin. Eobard hissed, just barely keeping himself from nipping at the thumb like he would have had Barry done the same thing. "Why do you both like it?"

 

"It's the speed force," he said, figuring the most direct explanation would get them back on track. "We prefer to take things slow when we're together, other wise, all parts of our time together are sped up. Things like pain help disconnect from that. Now, are we done talking or-"

 

Apparently they were because with a - overly exaggerated - rolling of his eyes, Leonard kissed him again.

 

Softer than before, and he probably wasn't kissing him as much as he was, for just a moment, kissing the familiarity of Barry. How often had he done the same thing? Shut up a rant of Barry's with a kiss. He sighed again, knowing that the closeness he felt to the man in the guest-turned-hospital room was one shared by the man above him.

 

It wasn't as rushed as he had expected. They took their time stripping each other of their clothing and all the while Leonard's touch was more and more punishing, his fingers bruising and his teeth, in places, actually cutting into the skin. Eobard let him, enjoyed it, didn't tell him that Barry never would have bit him so much, so hard. That Barry and he played pain games in a more structured way, as well as their control games and anything else they felt like playing.

 

There was something freeing in the baseness of this. He had called this a primitive time before and now he actually felt like a part of the actual primitive human, connecting with the carnal, his partner fighting him for dominance, teeth and blood and pleasure all coming together to make him painfully hard for the first time in over a week.

 

He had to swallow a keen when Leonard grabbed him through his slacks. Eobard had to close his eyes and bite at his wrist to slow down, properly enjoy the sensation of being divested of his trousers and boxer briefs. He felt Leonard sit up for a moment, then actually get up, but he didn't pay it any mind. He would be back.

 

And in just a minute, he was, though not how Eobard expected him.

 

"What are you-"

 

"It helps Barry, sometimes," he explained, tying a blindfold around Eobard's head. When he lets go, there's a pause wherein Eobard could very well rip the blindfold off but instead, he relaxes back again, one arm stretched out above him and the other reaching for where he's fairly sure Leonard's face is.

 

"I know," is all he says.

 

His hand is grabbed and his palm is kissed, a tender gesture ruined by the vicious bite laid to his wrist that does draw that keen from him.

 

It also distracts him well enough that he doesn't immediately notice his other hand being fitted into a what feels like a handcuff.

 

"Say no now," Leonard says in a voice that makes it very clear he doesn't want to mean it. His lips move against what has to be an ugly wound and he licks at it, causing Eobard to buck under him.

 

"You really should watch Barry and I sometime," he says in way of consent. "This isn't even near the first time I've been cuffed in this bed."

 

His reply is his other wrist being put in the remaining cuff.

 

"I plan on fucking you," Leonard said, matter of factly as he settled between Eobard's legs, not seeming to notice that they parted for him in the first place.

 

He rolled his eyes, unnoticed through the blindfold, and muttered, "I figured, actually."

 

Calloused fingers ran up his legs, hooking around his thighs before digging into the meaty part for just a second, causing Eobard to arch off the bed with a breathless noise.

 

"Like I was saying, I plan on fucking you, but I'm willing to take suggestions."

 

Eobard took a moment to pant, enjoying the soreness building under Leonard's fingers.

 

"Use enough lubricant for your own comfort. Don't over prep me. I enjoy the burn."

 

Leonard's ministrations stopped and he asked with a careful voice, "You would let me take you dry, wouldn't you?"

 

He grinned, able to imagine the expression on the other man's face even if he couldn't see it.

 

"I do heal fast."

 

The prep was rather rudimentary. Leonard started with two fingers and it hurt because it had been a while but it was good and had him reaching up and gripping the rungs of the headboard.

 

Eobard whimpered when Leonard pushed in. It was tootighttoomuchtoosoon  and it was exactly what he needed, what had him thrashing and straining against the cuffs.

 

Leonard's hands came down on his, fingers sliding between fingers to hold him down properly, squeezing just a little too hard and making the joints in his hands ache.

 

He strained against the hold, experimentally, but nothing strenuous, nothing that would actually dislodge the other man, and hummed, pleased at the strength this non-meta possessed.

 

"I want to see you."

 

Leonard hadn't moved yet, but a sudden stillness still came over him.

 

"You like eye contact," the younger man said and, as soon as he said it, he snapped his hips forward and bottomed out inside of Eobard.

 

This time at least he wasn't the only one unable to contain his groaning.

 

"It's too intimate." Leonard's voice was rough, had the same sort of quality as when he was inside Barry but with a harsh edge. "We aren't intimate."

 

This was apparently another point of control for the man. He would give Eobard comfort, take from him pleasure, and deny for him an indulgence. It didn't really matter, he had done similar things with Barry, denial going each way, but it was effective in making him feel desperate in the moment.

 

He could feel Leonard's eyes on him, as well, staring at his face, at the expressions he pulled. He wanted to curse and snarl, be as vicious as Leonard had been earlier, but he had ceded control, given this man the ways in which to take him apart, and finally Leonard had picked a steady pace.

 

Eobard turned his head to the side, unable to take the weight of that gaze if he couldn't return it. He was rewarded with a surprisingly gentle kiss to the temple and then a scraping of teeth against his throat.

 

Before he could get any further away, Eobard turned his head and caught him in a kiss.

 

He didn't immediately submit in this one, enjoying the growl that rumbled out of Leonard at the challenge, the way his thrusts got just that much harder. Eobard could feel it going all the way up his spine, sharp jolts of pleasure pain, and he lost interest in fighting for control of the kiss, in the kiss entirely as he panted against Leonard's mouth.

 

After a few moments, teeth were back on him, his hands were rearranged behind his head so Leonard could hold them still and have better reach, and he felt the burn in so many places, from awkward positioning, bruises, friction.

 

He and Barry would have taken a long soak after making love like this. He highly doubted it Leonard would be up for the idea, even if he was willing to suggest it.

 

Eobard practically yowled when Leonard bit down, deep, into the side of his chest. He realized why as his hips stuttered and then stopped, a warmth spreading inside of him.

 

Leonard sagged against him, untangling their fingers. He kissed the spot he just bit so harshly, making Eobard hiss but also telling him it wasn't bleeding. The pain had been too intense to tell.

 

And then he was pulling out and moving down, curiously gentle as he kissed down Eobard's chest.

 

He either was often very docile post orgasm or was thinking of him, once more, as Barry.

 

That train of thought was derailed when he swallowed Eobard's cock.

 

It didn't take long. Barely anything more than a mouth on him and he was coming undone, he was so worked up. He had enough time to wish Leonard had some hair he could pull on, letting his fingers rest on the crown of Leonard's head - careful about not controlling the other man this close to the end lest he be left hanging.

 

And then he was coming as Leonard swallowed around him.

 

It was an intense orgasm and for a few minutes, he wasn't thinking about the things he couldn't control.

 

He waited for Leonard to remove the blindfold and unlock the cuffs, knowing the man would probably retreat afterward. But Eobard was fast. Once free, he caught Leonard's face in his hands and kissed him, nothing like their previous kisses, no battles for dominance, no teeth, no aggression.

 

And then he pulled back and said, "Make no mistake, Leonard Snart. We share a great love. It doesn't make us, exceptions excluded, lovers nor partners. But we are intimate. And as our relationships with Barry grow, our intimacy will have to as well in order to sustain him and our partnerships."

 

He left Leonard to think on that. They probably would both need a little space for the evening.


End file.
